Um vínculo eterno
by Aquariustraducao
Summary: O amor de Anamaria por Jack com a música "That's How Strong My Love Is" by Alicia Keys


Disclaimer: Esses personagens não me pertencem.

Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos

**Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO; portanto, o conteúdo não foi criação minha.**

**O texto original pertence à Anamaric 17**

* * *

****

**Um Vínculo Eterno.**

Estava escurecendo, mas não importava a hora, sua mente hiperativa não iria deixá-la dormir. Havia um milhão de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça, e todos eles focavam o homem em seus braços. Ele quase tinha sido enforcado hoje, o sol batendo sem piedade, aguardando seu destino. Era tudo ainda irreal como um sonho ruim. Tão irreal, vê-lo nadar em direção ao Pérola e longe da morte súbita. Ele estava dormindo agora, aninhado em segurança no local que ele pertencia. Ela nunca poderia machucá-lo como todos os outros. E ela não se importava que todos dissessem que ela era uma tola por amar Jack tão completamente. Ele era o seu motivo, sua alma, e ela o amava incondicionalmente.

_**Some people they call me crazy for falling in love with you**_

_**They can take me and lock me away baby**_

_**Cause there's nothing those bars can do**_

Ela sorriu no escuro quando ele roncou um pouco e se virou. Ele estava deitado descansando a cabeça contra o seu peito, o nariz arrebitado como ele expirando ar na pele do pescoço dela. Eles estavam em sua cama, pois ele alegou que não conseguiria ficar perto de seu quarto à noite. Quebrou o coração dela saber que Jack fora tão abalado pela morte quase certa. Ela queria de qualquer maneira garantir que ele estava protegido com ela. Ela moveria o mundo por ele, e ela não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele. Ele sempre a teria com ele, não importava o custo.

_**I'll be the rising moon after the sitting sun**_

_**Just to let you know you'll always have someone**_

_**I'm be the clearest day after the rain is done so you'll always know,**_

_**through the shake of an earthquake**_

_**I will never fall**_

_**That's how strong my love is**_

_**Like a ship through the storm**_

_**We can risk it all **_

_**That's how strong my love is**_

Na manhã seguinte, Anamaria se levantou primeiro. Havia uma corrente imediata de calor e quase lágrimas quando ela sentiu o peso de Jack ainda sobre ela. Estudou-o totalmente dessa vez agradecendo ao sol pela luz. Ele pareceu ficar um pouco menor, depois de quase morrer, à seus olhos. O desconforto e desconfiança que ele tinha manifestado uma vez no Pérola estava claramente lá. Isso foi visto na maneira que ele a abraçou, o ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas, mesmo enquanto ele dormia, e mesmo a forma de seus olhos sob as pálpebras mudou.

"Jack?" Ela sussurrou querendo acordá-lo, no caso do seu sonho o estar perturbando. Ele resmungou algo que ela não pegou na primeira vez.

"O que foi, Jack?" Ela arriscou a pedir novamente. Quando ela o fez, ela se moveu um pouco para tentar sentar-se, mas ele a agarrou rapidamente travando quaisquer novas medidas. Ela engasgou, mas permaneceu imóvel.

"Não me deixe... fique, Anamaria." Ele disse desesperado e nada do jeito ele. Ela mordeu o lábio sentindo pena e ainda mais amor por ele. Por que ele teve de ser aniquilado tão completamente? Por que não outra pessoa? Isso a fez pensar sobre sua infância e como só ela sempre foi. Ela não tinha um amigo no mundo, então ... não até ela encontrar Jack.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar, Jack. Volte a dormir." Ela disse e ele o fez. Ela correu uma mão gentil pelo seu rosto e o beijou na testa. Não, ela nunca iria deixá-lo.

_**I use to feel kinda lonely**_

_**Cause the world it can be so fake all that matters is I'm telling you **_

_**You and me only and the fortress of love we make**_

_**I'll be the water you need in the desert land**_

_**Just to let you know you'll always have my hand**_

_**I'll be the woman you need to be a better man **_

_**So you'll always know...**_

_**Oh can't nothing bring us down **_

_**Cause we are Heaven bound**_

_**Like the mountains standing tall...**_

_**Can't nothing get in the way**_

_**Through the deepest waters **_

_**I won't let you down...**_

_**That's how strong my love is**_


End file.
